Solembum
Solembum was a werecat with shaggy gold fur and red eyes, the companion of Angela the herbalist. His human appearance is that of a boy with shaggy golden hair. While in his human form he was often seen wielding a black dagger. He befriended Eragon in Teirm and later aided Eragon's quest on more than one occasion. He was present at the Battle of Farthen Dûr and the Battle of The Burning Plains. Although the werecat appears to be owned by Angela, according to the herbalist herself, he simply stayed with her on his own accord. He showed neither love nor hate towards the witch. He simply found her company amusing and interesting. Advice Solembum gives Eragon some advice when he first meets him in Angela's herb shop. It's likely that this will happen early in Book 4 as he questions his power at the end of Brisingr. As a werecat he portrays just how magical Angela is, by traveling with her. And by speaking with him, Eragon proves just how powerful he is, because as Angela states "not many can speak with him." She says that only three people have been able to speak with him, a blind beggar, a woman named Selena and Eragon Shadeslayer. Absence in movie Solembum does not appear in the Eragon movie. Obviously, this is for plot simplification reasons and very common in book adaptations. Still, fans of the books are unsurprisingly quite unhappy about the fact, citing the key role Solembum's advice plays in the books and the subsequent inconsistency in eventual sequels, where plot elements would just "be there" without any apparent reason (with the advice precipitating them missing), or be altogether excluded. Some even go so far as to say the movie has to be redone on account of this and numerous other inconsistencies (like how Arya was portrayed as a human instead of an elf in the movie) with the book, but, if experience is anything to judge by, such a thing is quite unlikely to happen. Trivia * In Eragon, his eyes are mentioned as red; in Eldest, they are gold. In Brisingr they are green. It is quite possible that Solembum has the power to change his eye color, or that his eye color changes periodically. His eye color in a given book just so happens to be the same color of the next book (In Eragon, his eyes were red; the next book Eldest and Thorn, the dragon on the cover, are red. In Eldest his eyes are gold; the next book Brisingr and Glaedr, the dragon on the cover, are gold. In Brisingr his eyes are green and as it so happens, it was announced that the color of the the dragon featured on the cover of Book 4 is to be green. * The first part of Solembum's advice to Eragon has come true, as Eragon found that the "weapon" under the Menoa Tree was brightsteel to forge Eragon a new sword. It is speculated that Eragon will find the Vault of Souls in Book 4. es:Solembum Category:Characters Category:Varden Category:Males